The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to identifying an identity of persons detected in a monitored site, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, identifying an identity of persons detected in a monitored site by associating presence detection with a unique identification signal transmitted from a personal wearable identification device.
Populations which may require attention and/or care, for example, elderly population, children, pets and/or people with disabilities may better maintain partial if not full independence as long as care person(s) such as family members and/or care personnel have constant knowledge of the well-being of the elders and/or the disabled people and that they are in no need for assistance.
Monitoring motion, movement and/or presence of the elderly people, children, pets and/or the disabled people in their natural leaving environment, for example, a home, a kinder garden, a disabled people home, an elderly residence, a retirement residence, a seniors citizens home and the likes may provide the care person(s) with information to indicate of the elderly people well-being on one hand and/or of a distress condition on the other.